


Late Night Control Room Blues

by decinis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Gen, Infection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was infected with an alien virus while off-world, and now Jack has to witness the aftermath unfolding in the control room. Set somewhere in Season 2, but no real spoilers apply. Sam/Jack very loosely, though it's definitely pre-relationship and all one sided here so it's tagged gen. Minor foul language, but other than that it's clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Control Room Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I jotted down during a daily writing session, so nothing too serious or well refined... I just felt like sharing it in case someone enjoyed it, and in honor of the milestone! Part of me started out thinking about episode 2x02, but it doesn't take place during that episode nor is it the Tok'ra at work here. This was my first Stargate piece and my first piece of writing in quite a long time that I'm posting anywhere, but hopefully I'll be writing some more Sam/Jack and probably some Jack/Daniel here pretty soon... so if SG-1 is your thing, stay tuned!

Jack sighed as he watched Carter struggle with herself via the now almost-broken security camera in the holding cell, his eyes glued to the monitor on his end of the control room. It'd been days since they'd come home to find that the captain had taken ill somewhere toward the end of their trip, and still Dr. Fraiser was no closer to finding a cure than when she'd first arrived in the infirmary. The alien virus was still coursing through Sam's system at full speed, and no one could accurately assess what the long-term damage might be if it was left unchecked.

The team would inevitably find a way to save Carter, he knew... they always did. But that didn't make watching the virus attacking her mind, throwing her at the mercy of whatever in the hell it was and whatever it had in store for her, any better. Or any _easier,_ for that matter. He was Colonel Jack O'Neill, for fuck's sake. He was used to being in control - of other people, of the situations he was faced with out in the field... of _himself._ Now, as he stood there, his heart in his throat and his eyes fixed on the screen, he knew how out of control things had truly gotten.

He loved that woman in there – his captain, his confidant, his _friend_ \- for better or worse... and he was going to be damned if he let anything happen to her because of his own carelessness or inability to intervene.

“Just hang on, Sam... we're going to get that thing out of you if it _kills_ me,” he said quietly, mostly to himself. His eyes never once left the monitor.

Almost as if she'd sensed it, Sam's eyes briefly rose to the corner where the security camera was positioned, her eyes burning through Jack as he stood there in awe.

His Carter was still in there - he knew it without a doubt now. And though it'd only lasted for a brief moment, never mind the fact that it was virtually impossible for her to have heard him even under the _best_ of circumstances, Jack knew that somehow, deep down, Sam was trying to tell him that it was okay. That she knew he wasn't giving up on her... that he'd _never_ give up on her. That they'd make it through this thing together, or they'd both die trying.

He was going to do everything in his power to make sure the latter never came to pass.


End file.
